Love Filled Revenge
by ArishiaEAM
Summary: Hitsugaya get's turned down by the love of his life Hinamori Momo, and thinks jealousy is going to win her back. Karin Kurosaki hasn't seen one of her best friends Toushiro Hitsugaya in years, and now he suddenly shows up at her doorstep
1. Green with Envy

Toushiro's POV

So this is what it feel like to have your heartbroken, or stepped on. Five years after Momo got out of her coma, and Six years after we had beaten Aizen, i finally got up the courage to ask her out. Only to be rejected, she says she loves me like a little brother and that she is in love with someone else, but that we could still be friends. Well just friends with Hinamori Momo, isn't going to work with me, Hitsugaya Toushiro captain of squad ten. I think i know just how to get her to fall head over heels for me, even if is only because of jealousy.

Karin's POV

A girl with a black ponytail rushes the goal, only a few seconds left in the game, the score is tied, and with a mighty kick she...SCORES! TWEEEEET! The whistle blows girls rush from the sidelines to congratulate the girl with the black ponytail "Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!" chant the girls. The other team sulks off the field and into the locker rooms to get changed. The still celebrating girls head off into the other locker room.  
>The cheering girls slowly filtered out of the locker room, only the girl with the black ponytail remained then two players from the opposite team came in.<p>

"Well, well what do we have here" said one of the girls, she had a her hair back in a bun to show off her brown eyes.

"I think this is the chick who made us lose the game" said the other who had dark blue hair that cascaded down her back, along with matching dark blue eyes.

"What do you two losers want?" asked the girl with the black ponytail.

"Oh we just wanted to congratulate you on being the only team to have beaten us this season" responded the girl with the bun.

"Oh so you guys are just sore losers, well aren't you going to attack me or something?" asked the black ponytail girl nonchalantly.

"You are so dead Kurosaki!" yelled the girl with the dark blue hair. At that both girls charged the black haired girl with the ponytail. It was a very quick fight. The pony-tailed girl punched both of them very hard in the stomachs. The fight was long enough that it made her late for dinner though. 'Yuzu is gonna panic, I really hope she doesn't call the cops again' wondered the black haired girl.

Toushiro's POV

"Matsumoto i will be taking leave for a few days, so please get all the paper work done" Hitsugaya told his fuko-taicho.

" Of course Taicho, when do i not do the paperwork" Matsumoto responded cheerfully 'She's not going to do any of the paperwork' thought Toushiro.

"Also, NO drinking parties" said Hitsugaya as a final order.

"Whaaaat! that's unfair taicho" said a pouting Matsumoto.  
>In a few minutes Hitsugaya Toushiro was at the Senkaimon ready to go to the human world.<p>

When Toushiro had made it to the human world he stopped at Urahara's shop to get his gigai and then he headed over to were he would be staying for his visit.

Karin's POV

"Karin my lovely daughter welcome home" said Isshin as soon as Karin walked through the door

"Shove off goat beard" said Karin,she was expecting that because he does that everyday and then he goes off and...

"Oh our daughter hates me, Why? Why?" Her dad starter crying at the over-sized poster of her mom, but what Karin wasn't expecting was a very quick decrease in temperature, she looked over and saw a boy with spiky white hair who looked like he was sixteen, with deep teal eyes. He was about 5'10 just a little taller than my 5'8. He was wearing blue skinny jeans and a Black polo(he apparently likes polo's) his name was Hitsugaya Toushiro Captain of squad ten

Toushiro's POV

When Karin walked through the door i couldn't believe it was her. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a dark blue sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, I couldn't help but notice that i was taller then her, also if possible i think her eyes changed from black to a deep violet color. In the back of my mind i wondered 'what have i gotten myself into.


	2. Welcome Back! Not Really

Recap: Hitsugaya got turned down by Hinamori and is going to use Karin to try and make

Hinamori Jealous.

"..."= Talking  
>'...' =Thinking<p>

Toushiro's POV:

"Hello Kurosaki" I said.  
>"Hello Captain Hitsugaya" responded Karin curtly, with a tad of anger in her voice "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I was sent here to help out Ichigo with the hollows, there has been a large spike in hollow activity" I lied 'If told them that I was here on leave they would probably ask more questions and it would get really complicated, and why is Karin so mad at me?' So to change the subject I said "Karin, you look different"

"Yeah well that's what happens when you don't have any contact to a person for six years" said Karin so cold that even I shivered. ' Well I figured out why she was so mad at me, I mean I used to visit Karin all the time before the winter war started, but why is she so mad at me now.' I pondered this for some time.

Karin's POV

'That boy has a lot of explaining to do' I thought angrily 'He just left without telling me anything , and doesn't come back in six years, but then he waltzes through those doors like nothing's happened, of all the nerve.

I think my Dad sensed the tension in the air and so he said with an unusual calmness "Karin, Captain Hitsugaya will be staying with us for a few weeks," going back to his usual immature self "So don't kill him."

My sister Yuzu and I got the entire talk about the whole shinigami business from my Dad, who was the division ten Captain before Toushiro before the winter war started so that we could be prepared, I knew most of it but I let them believe that it was all new to me.

After our conversation Toushiro, my Dad, Yuzu, Ichigo, Rukia (Ichigo and Rukia are going out), and I sat down for the dinner that Yuzu made for us. It was pretty uneventful except for the gross looks that Ichigo and Rukia were throwing at each other.

When it was time for bed we all decided that Toushiro would sleep on the couch downstairs because all the rooms were filled, even Ichigo's closet was filled, and Yes Rukia still sleeps in his closet.

As I got into my bed I started to think 'Why would he come back now of all times? I haven't noticed an increase in hollows and even if there was, why couldn't Rukia and Ichigo handle it? Aaarrrgghh this is irritating, he comes back and acts like nothing is wrong , I am gonna strangle that boy until his deep beautiful teal eyes... wait what am I thinking, I am gonna rip all of that soft snow white hair... Aaarrrgghh, why am I thinking all this, maybe I should just stop thinking, yep that sounds like a really good idea.

Toushiro's POV

'Well that went just terrible, how am I supposed to get her to like me if she hates me, but if I can get her to like me this plan will go better than expected, I mean she is drop dead gorgeous, with her long black hair that looks like a river rushing down her back...wait I am in love with momo, But Karin has those deep violet eyes...no I am in love with Momo. I should probably just go to sleep instead of thinking these insane thoughts about Karin.

When I woke up Yuzu was already preparing breakfast for everybody.

"Good morning Hitsugaya tachio" said Yuzu sweetly ' Why is Karin so different from her twin Yuzu' I thought

"Kurosaki you can call me Hitsugaya okay" I said

"Alright then Hitsugaya Tai.., I mean Hitsugaya" She responded. "Hitsugaya are you going to attend school?"

"Yeah I think I should" I answered. Slowly everybody woke up and got ready for the day. Karin, Yuzu and I headed towards the High school. The twins headed towards their first class and I headed to the main office.

Karin's POV

I was just sitting in class waiting for the teacher to say we have a new student when one of my fan club boys came up to me, I have absolutely no idea why I have a fan club, and asked if I could go out with him. He left to go to the nurse's office with a broken nose.

At that moment the teacher announced that we have a new student and that his name was Hitsugaya blah blah blah blah blah. He ended up sitting in the seat of the kid who had recently gotten a broken nose, and that seat just so happened to be right next to me. The rest of the classes went pretty well, and then it was lunch time. I headed to my favorite place in the whole building, the roof.

I loved it because nobody but me ever ate up here, also because it just so happens to overlook the soccer field. As I got to the roof I sat down and ate my lunch, then I heard a voice behind me.

Toushiro's POV

I followed Karin to the roof, I think it was about time to get my plan into effect before it was too late,I saw Karin head up to the roof. When I finally made it to the roofI walked towards her, but she had her back to me.

"Hi Kurosaki" I said bluntly

"What do you want Toushiro?" she replied with that Icy tone she always used when she talked to me now. 'This is the moment of truth' I thought, I swallowed my pride, which was extremely hard for me to do and I spoke.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for not talking to you in six years, I know you still have every right to be mad at me, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm deeply sorry." I said with my head low. Then I heard a laugh, I looked up and then all of a sudden I was being hugged by the same person who looked like she was about to kill me a second ago.

"What are you doing Kurosaki?" I asked. I was so sure my cheeks looked like they were on fire because I was blushing so hard.

Karin's POV

He looked so guilty when he apologized that I couldn't help but laugh, but I didn't want him to think I was laughing at his apology so as he started to look up I did the only thing I could think of on a moment's notice, I hugged him. It's a good thing he couldn't see my face and it was also good that we were the only ones up here because I was blushing twenty shades of red.

Somewhere in a tree near the roof...

See I told you they loved each other" a blonde haired girl said

"Fine but how do we get them to show more emotion to each other" said another girl with black hair.

"Don't worry about I have this all under control" replied the blonde haired girl.


	3. Setting the Plan in Motion

Recap: Hitsugaya arrived at the human world but hasn't talked to Karin in six years and she is mad, he apologizes and they make up. Who are the mysterious people in the tree?

Key  
>"..." talking<br>'...' thinking

Karin's POV

"Karin why are you hugging me? You're not mad at me anymore?" asked a very confused Toushiro.

"Hahahahahaha" I said still laughing "Toushiro, I promised myself long ago that if you ever sincerely said you were sorry that I would forgive you"

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked, I stopped hugging him.

"Oh, that's because of your face when you, hehe, apologized it was just so funny because you had never made a face like that before." I responded.

"Oh okay, he said blushing a little, then we sat down and ate our lunch, while we were eating I started thinking ' What is this feeling I get whenever I am around Toushiro now, My starts beating rapidly and I become really self conscious , what's happening to me.

Toushiro's POV

As I started eating, I began thinking of how to move forward with my plan, 'I could ask her out right now, but it's too soon she only started trusting me again and if she rejected me then should would probably avoid me for the rest of the time we were here, I should probably spend a lot of time with her for a week or so, and then ask her out, but I can't just ask her out, out of the blue, I might need to hint towards it while hanging out her. Yep that's what I'll do and then she'll probably say yes'.

Nobodies POV

During the course of the week Toushiro and Karin would go and play soccer after they ate supper, or they would go and visit Grandma Haru, who constantly bug them about being a couple, Karin and Toushiro would usually deny it but whenever they went over now only Karin would deny it.

Then one day after supper Toushiro suggested that he and Karin, instead of going to grandma Haru's or playing soccer that they just go on a walk, and Karin agreed.

Karin's POV

I agreed to go on a walk with Toushiro but I'm not too sure why I agreed to it ' I don't like Toushiro, or do I, no I definitely don't like him, but he had been acting really weird lately like more clingy I guess could be the word for it' I thought.  
>We were walking down a very familiar road, this road lead to the fence that Toushiro liked to sit on whenever he watched the sunset, ' but the sun had already set, so why is he walking down here' I pondered.<p>

"Karin?" he asked when we got to the fence

"Yeah, what is it?" I responded, this was the reason he dragged me out here instead of  
>playing soccer.<p>

"I have a really important question to ask you" he said stepping closer and facing me, our faces were only a few inches apart. BUMP-BUMP, BUMP-BUMP, my heart started beating really hard and fast, and after a few seconds when Toushiro didn't say anything I said  
>"Well spit it out Toushiro, what is it?".<p>

Toushiro's POV

I was having second guesses as Karin and I approached the spot I watch the sunset from. We arrived at the spot and when I faced Karin the words seemed to get caught in my mouth, I mean she was so beautiful and this was the first time I was asking a girl out because I technically confessed to Momo not ask her out, and then, thankfully, Karin said "Well spit it out Toshiro, what is it".

"Umm, well you know that you and I have been really good friends for a long and I was just wondering if you would go out with me" I said very quickly. There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to just hang in the air.

"You're not kidding are you Toushiro?" she asked, which slightly offended me of course I wasn't kidding, but I didn't really like her more than a friend because I was in love with Momo.

"No I'm not kidding" I said and then braced myself for a kick to the groin or maybe being punched in the face.

Karin's POV

"I ...Yes, I'll go out with you " I said a huge smile appearing on my lips and an equally large smile appear on Toushiro's face. Then I hugged him and he hugged me back, I couldn't imagine being any happier than I am right now.

Nobodies POV

The happy pair made their way back to the Kurosaki's hand in hand and when they opened the door they were met by a very angry Ichigo who saw them holding hands as soon as the door opened, and a very happy Yuzu and Rukia who then went upstairs to Yuzu's room for some reason.

Ichigo was yelling at the tenth division Taicho and Isshin was hugging and telling his daughter about the joys of being in love and then went and cried to his poster of Masaki when Karin socked him in the face.

Somewhere upstairs...

"Guess they didn't need our help after all" said a girl with black hair.

"What are you talking about, they know absolutely nothing about relationships, but neither do you or I. I mean I know a little and you know almost nothing seeing as your relationship is, what we need is an expert on these things" said the blonde haired girl.

"I know but whom, and what do you mean my relationship isn't good" responded the black haired girl.

"I have someone in mind that will be perfect for this job" said the blonde haired girl evilly.


	4. Boy meets Girl

I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>Recap: Hitsugaya reestablishes his friendship with Karin Kurosaki and asks her out they are dating plus a mysterious figure is going to appear who is good with relationships.<p>

Karin's POV

I personally didn't think a person could be this happy I mean life is just amazing right now and its all cause Toushiro asked me out, this is the first time I'm being treated special and I am totally loving it, I already know that Toushiro has to go back to Soul Society soon so I am spending all the time I have with him which isn't a lot.

Toushiro and I got home from school and when I opened the door we were greeted by a huge pair of boobs in our faces 'the only person I know who has boobs this big and who would hug me or Toushiro is Matsumoto' I thought.

When the boobs were finally removed from Toushiro and my face we could see that my hunch was correct because standing right in front of my face was a very happy strawberry blonde fukotaicho named Matsumoto Rangiku.

Ellicia's POV  
>(Yeah this is the special guest i was telling you about... but she was bound to show up at some point)<p>

Back to Karin's POV

"Matsumoto what are you doing here" I asked partially stunned and I guess I was stunned enough because I didn't hear my dad come up behind me and he almost glomped me but of course he yelled "My lovely daughter is home " as he jumped and I quickly turned around and punched him in the face and he flew across the street. I turned back to Matsumoto and heard her answer.

"Well I am here because the Soutaicho wants you to come back to Soul Society in three days." She said pointing to Toushiro. "Also I wanted to help you little lovebirds with your little romance"

Ichigo thought it was a good time to walk in and overhear what everybody was saying.  
>"They don't need any help with it at all, I already don't like having Karin date someone especially Toushiro, so you can just go home Matsumoto!" Ichigo yelled "They don't need you". Matsumoto who seemed to completely ignore him continued talking to Toushiro and me.<p>

"Have you two ever actually gone on a real date?"Matsumoto questioned.

"We play soccer together and go to Grandma Haru's all the time, does that count?" I asked.

"WHAT! You two have been 'going out' for two weeks and you haven't gone to the movies or out to dinner or something!"Said an overreacting Matsumoto "What's wrong with you Taicho, you're usually a lot quicker with girls than this".

"Oh is he now I didn't know that" I said.

"Shut-up Matsumoto, you know very well how many girls I have dated" said Toushiro his cheeks reddening.

"Oh and how many would that be?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"Counting you" he stopped his cheeks turning blood red "one".

Later after the conversation, three girls had a meeting upstairs...

"Matsumoto you have to help us get the most boring people in the world on a fun romantic date" said a black haired girl.

"I think planning the date will be easy enough, I already have some ideas that you might like, but the hard part is making them agree to go on the date" said a blonde haired girl.

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads about it, they'll be makin' out by the time I'm done with them" said Matsumoto

Let's skip ahead to Toushiro's last day in the human world...  
>Toushiro's POV<p>

"Hey Toushiro want to go and play some soccer today before you have to leave for soul  
>society" asked Karin.<p>

"Yeah that would be awesome Karin" I replied

"WAIT, TAICHO, WAIT" screamed my fukotaicho.

"What is it Matsumoto" I said sounding tired "I am already packed"

"No it's not that, remember when I came here two days ago" Matsumoto said "I heard you two had never been on a real date, so I planned one for you two. 'This cannot be good' I thought

Well it turns out I was right because Matsumoto forced me and Karin into some sappy romantic movie called 'Just Go with it'.

"I wonder what's wrong the movie was supposed to start ten minutes ago" said Karin

"I don't know" I replied "Hey Karin" I questioned

"Yes what is it?" She responded

"Do you really want to watch this movie, or would you rather go and watch the sunset?" I asked  
>"Sunset" was her response.<p>

Karin's POV  
>While I was watching the sunset with Toushiro, It dawned on me that I might not get to see him for a long time. So I got up my courage and...<p>

"Toushiro" I said

"hmm, yes" he responded turning his head to me, my courage faltered when my violet eyes met his deep teal eyes, but I still went through with my original plan and I slowly moved my face closer to his, he seemed to realize what I was doing and he moved his face closer to mine. Our lips were only a few centimeters a part, our eyes were both half closed, and the sun was just going down and just when our lips were about to touch we heard a very angry...

"What do you think you're doing you midget!" from Ichigo

"Ichigo what are you doing here" I said ready to pound his face in.

"I came to tell Toushiro that he needs to leave, but instead I found you sucking each other's face off" was his reply.

"Ichigo we weren't doing anything, and 'sucking each other's face off' isn't that what you do to Rukia or haven't you kissed yet, I mean c'mon Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Orihime at least have kissed and Ulquiorra has zero emotions." was my witty comeback.

Toushiro's POV

While Karin and Ichigo were fighting I sunk deep into my thoughts 'Did I almost kiss Karin? I thought I was going to save that for Momo when she came to me because of her jealousy, Am I starting to have feelings for Karin' I thought ' This will all be sorted out when I get back to soul society.

Nobodies POV (this is after Ichigo, Toushiro and Karin came back, Toushiro and Matsumoto are leaving)

"Bye Yuzu" said Matsumoto to a blonde haired girl.

"Bye Matsumoto-san" replied the blonde haired girl.

"Bye Rukia" said Matsumoto to a black haired girl.

"Bye Matsumoto, come visit often" responded the black haired girl


	5. You Love Who?

I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>Recap: Matsumoto showed up and got Karin and Toushiro to go out on a date, they ditched and almost kissed but Ichigo interrupted and Toushiro had to go back to Soul Society<p>

Karin's POV

"Karin, I need to talk to you" said Ichigo after Toushiro and Matsumoto left.

"Sure Ichi-Nee, what about" I responded with a curios look in her eye.

"I don't think you should date Toushiro anymore, now before you go and try and knock me out, listen to me" was Ichigo's answer; I was about to punch him but he had an unusual seriousness to his tone.

"Fine I'll listen to what you have to say" was my decision.

"Well I was spying on Toushiro this morning, and he must have been really serious or focused because he didn't seem to sense my spiritual pressure, anyways I heard him talking on his soul pager and he said some stuff" Said Ichigo.

"Like what stuff?" I questioned.

"Well...he told the person on the other end of the phone that he had a girlfriend, and after a little while he went on to say 'you should be jealous' then after another pause he said 'because I'm only dating her to make you jealous' and 'I only love you Hinamori" answered Ichigo with his head bowed.

"Wh-what are you talking a-about Ichi-nee" I said, I could feel the tears start to sting the back of my eyes. "Y-You're lying, he would never use me!" The tears started to come no matter how much I wanted them to stop.

"I wish it wasn't true, but it is" replied Ichigo; I could tell his anger was starting to rise.

"YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed; the tears were coming down like waterfalls.

"IF YOU WANT PROOF I'LL SHOW YOU PROOF" He screamed right back obviously he had lost his temper. He took his substitute shinigami badge and placed it upon his chest, and then when he was in shinigami he took my arm and opened a senkaimon then he jumped in with me.

When we made it to soul society it was a little overwhelming, I mean it was my first time ever being there.

I immediately sensed Toushiro's spiritual pressure but there was also another one that I couldn't quite figure out whose it was.

"Karin, do you know which way Toushiro went?"Asked Ichigo

"Really Ichigo, you're hopeless" I said "He went that way " I pointed in the direction of Toushiro and the strange spiritual pressure.

Toushiro's POV

Once I made it back to Soul Society I quickly searched for Hinamori spiritual pressure and I found it right outside squad 3 barracks

'What was Hinamori doing there' I thought

When I finally got to her I called out "Hinamori I need to talk to you right away"

"What is it Shiro-Chan" Hinamori asked; that was strange I always got this tingle on the back of my spine whenever she called me that but not this time.

"Remember what I told you on the phone" I said "about me having a girlfriend"

"Of course I do, I was so happy for you" she exclaimed

"And do you remember what else I said about me only dating her because I wanted to make you jealous" I went on

"I don't remember that part, but why would you want to make me jealous?" She asked, obviously very confused.

"Because I love you Hinamori Momo" I partially said and partially yelled at her.

Karin's POV

I had caught up to Toushiro and the unknown spiritual pressure, then I told Ichigo to go away.

I got there in time to hear Toushiro tell this brown haired girl that he only asked me out to make her jealous.

'Why would Toushiro do something like that' I thought; my answer came sooner than  
>expected when I heard Toushiro say "I love you Hinamori Momo"<p>

I could hear the cracking of my heart inside my chest, I walked out of my hiding space and looked at Toushiro, he obviously has no idea that I had listened to the conversation and when he saw me, I saw guilt register on his face but at that point I didn't care. I turned to look at this Hinamori person and she looked at me, all I could see on her face was pity but I didn't want pity, I wanted to, I wanted to, I just didn't know what I wanted to do.

I turned around and started walking back towards the senkaimon where my brother was waiting. He told me this is what happened and I didn't want to believe him, but now I got all the proof I never wanted.

"Karin wait" Toushiro called, but I wasn't going to wait, I couldn't even look at him. He didn't come after me but I didn't want him to.

I finally made it to the Senkaimon where Ichigo was waiting for me, he guessed what had happened and I'm glad he didn't press the issue. So we just went home and I could feel the sharp edges of my broken heart poking at my chest


	6. Revenge is Sweet

I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>Recap: Hitsugaya pronounced his love for momo but Karin heard and left soul society broken hearted.<p>

Karin's POV  
>'I love you Hinamori Momo!' screamed Toushiro. I woke up with a start, I could feel the wetness of tears on my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe it off I knew more tears would just come later. The moment of when Toush... I mean Hitsugaya Taicho proclaimed his love for another girl just kept replaying in my head, over and over and over again. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed; it read 2:30am. 2:30 in the morning was too early to get up, but I knew that I couldn't go back to sleep, for risk of dreaming about Hitsugaya Taicho. So I just sat and thought, I listened to the soft breaths of my twin Yuzu who was probably having some wonderful dream. I thought about a lot of things; like why did Hitsugaya use me? Who was this Hinamori person? How can i make him feel terrible for what he had done?<p>

Nobodies POV

Over the next few weeks Karin seemed to be nothing but a ghost of her former self. She refused to attend soccer practice, or even leave the house for that matter. Karin would never cry while awake but only as she slept and dreamt about a certain heartbreaking captain. Her family grew worried very quickly, as Karin refused to eat anything. Then one day she seemed to come out of her slump and the fire returned to her eyes even bigger and brighter than before.

Karin's POV

I had figured it out, not why Hitsugaya chose her over me, but how to make him feel terrible for what he had done. I planned to use his strategy against him. There was this boy in my grade named Charles who was always the most popular before Hitsugaya came around. Charles always had this huge crush on me for some odd reason and he asks me out like every day. I think I might just accept his offer today when I go to school.

At school

I sat down in my chair waiting for Charles to come in, and sure enough he came strolling in with a small pack of girls' right behind him. He strode confidently up to my desk, he had short cut straight brown hair and brown eyes, he had a muscular build but not too much muscle, and to top it all off he had a dazzling bright white smile. He was extremely handsome but to overconfident for my liking.

"So Karin" Charles started

"Yes" I responded

"I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie some time or go on a walk?" he flashed a dazzling smile.

"Sure" I responded. As that single word left my mouth everybody in the whole entire  
>classroom stopped what they were doing and stared at me.<p>

"R-Really" Charles stammered. I could tell he wasn't expecting this answer.

"Yes, jeez don't make me repeat myself" I answered as calmly as ever. I caught a few mutterings from behind me 'First Hitsugaya and now Charles, how does she get all these boys to like her'. I smirked at that comment.

"So when" I asked

"Oh, right... how about Friday after school we can go on a walk through the park" he finally managed to get out.

Friday Afternoon

Karin's POV

After school Charles and I walked to the park, it was nice, I guess, I mean it paled in comparison of my walks with Hitsugaya. Wait what was I just wondering, I can't wonder that I hate him. Anyway After walking a few more minutes with Charles I felt a familiar spiritual pressure pop up... It was him and he was headed my way. I have the perfect plan in mind, and as he came a little bit closer I put the plan into action.  
>First I pretended that I stumbled and was about to fall but Charles graciously caught me. Charles turned me around and asked if I was alright. I was obviously fine and the position we were in was just perfect. I had my hands on Charles's shoulders and he had his hands placed at my waist.<p>

At that moment a familiar White haired, teal eyed shinigami Taicho appeared. As soon as he saw us the temperature dropped instantly. My plan had worked to the full effect and I saw pain, sadness and regret plastered all over his face but I didn't care. I had finally got my revenge.


	7. Karma sucks

Toushiro's POV

'I saw her leave...I called out her name...she didn't turn around...I didn't chase after her...I probably should have...'

"taicho...Taicho...TAICHO!" screamed a voice.

"huh" I responded intelligently

"What were you thinking about taicho" Matsumoto asked slyly.

"Nothing so just leave me alone!" I blew up.

"Taicho" responded Matsumoto with a hurt look on her face.

"Sorry, what did you need?" I guiltily asked

"I was just going to tell you that Momo wants to speak with you"

"Oh, okay" I said half-heartedly

I picked myself up and dusted my pants off, I then proceeded to locate Hinamori's spiritual pressure. I found it right outside the my own barracks, as I walked closer and closer to her my heart grew heavier and heavier, when I saw her I immediately wanted to go back into my barracks and do paperwork . I just had this feeling that I wasn't going to like this conversation.

"Hello Hitsugaya- Taicho" said Hinamori.

"What, you're not going to call me shiro-chan" I tiredly responded

"Why should I, you've always wanted me to address you as Hitsugaya-Taicho before" she retorted dryly.

I sighed deeply "What are you so mad at me for" though I already knew the answer.

"You hurt that poor girl, what's her name...Oh that's right Karin your girlfriend" She replied hotly.

I wasn't quite sure how to justify that answer with a response so i just decided to keep quiet as Momo continued her rant about how I broke Karin's heart for my own selfish reasons and that loving her wasn't smart because she has a boyfriend who is a little overprotective blah, blah...Wait, she said boyfriend, since when did MY Momo have a BOYFRIEND.

"...and a girls heart isn't something you can just" momo just continued on and on.

"Momo!" I interrupted .

"What" she was very unhappy to be interrupted.

"Since when have you had a boyfriend, and who is he?"I sternly questioned.

"oh...that...well" She fumbled for her words .

"Momo" I continued my onslaught of icy glares.

"Well K-Kira sorta asked my out a-about around the t-time you left for the w-world of living" she stuttered.  
>At that I stormed off, 'She yells at me for breaking Karin's heart and then she goes and breaks mine some angel she is supposed to be'.<p>

Nobodies POV

Toushiro just seething inside headed back towards his Barracks where he met Matsumoto

Toushiro's POV

"Taicho can you come here" said Matsumoto as I entered the building.

"Alright then what is it" I came closer, and then before I knew it I was being lifted off

the ground by a very angry Matsumoto.

"TAICHO ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!" screamed Matsumoto."KARIN-CHAN IS THE NICEST AND PROBABLY ONLY GIRL WHO WILL HAVE THE PURE STUBBORNNESS TO PUT UP WITH YOU, AND YOU GO AND BREAK HER HEART, ALL FOR A GIRL WHO HAS A BOYFRIEND." My eyes widened more and more as each letter of each word hit me like stab to my heart.

Then all of a sudden realization dawned on me, I had feelings for Karin and I am not sure whether they are like or love but the only way to find out was to go to the world of the living, swallow my pride and ask for Karin's forgiveness. I quickly Shunpoed away to the Senkaimon where I crossed into the world of the living.

As soon as I made it to the real world I found Karin's spiritual pressure, she was in the park but there was also some weaker, unfamiliar spiritual pressure. I made it to Karin's location where I saw her and some boy holding each other; the temperature dropped a few degrees thanks to my rising inability to control the situation. At that point Karin noticed me and i could see pain in her eyes but also satisfaction.


	8. Rethink my Revenge

I do not own bleach

* * *

><p>Toushiro's POV<p>

The temperature started to drop faster and quicker till it was near freezing; I saw Karin shiver and the boy that was holding her held her tighter so that she would stay warm. I felt like my throat was being constricted and that my heart was being strangled; I backed away slowly and then quickly turned around and proceeded to shunpo as fast as I could, I didn't want anybody to see the single tear go down my face.

I finally was able to make a substantial distance between Karin and I; I then proceeded to open a senkaimon and head back to soul society

Karin's POV

The look of pain on his face was priceless, the amount of... not happiness... Satisfaction was magnificent.

'I finished up my date with Charles, and I must say that it was a pretty good date but it was nothing the first date Toushiro and I had. Wait! I'm not supposed to be thinking of Toushiro in a nice way he..he ...I can't even say it; Well at least he'll suffer for what

he did.'

Charles walked me to the front door and kissed me on the cheek, but somehow it didn't feel right, I mean he had soft lips but they didn't hold any passion. I thanked him for the date and went inside.

Waiting for me inside was an angry looking Yuzu, which to say the least surprised me, because she is like never angry.

"What do you think you're doing Karin!" she said in a raised tone

"What do you mean?" I asked flatly.

"I mean, what do you think you're doing going on a date with Charles when you're still obviously in love with Hitsugaya." She yelled terribly loud

"Well he doesn't love me back!" I yelled equally as loud

"Karin how can you be so stupid, I may not be able to sense spiritual pressure as good as you and Ichigo but I can tell that Hitsugaya came here!" she was slowly getting quieter" Tell me Karin why did he come here?"

"I-I don't know" I said, my pride wounded 'how could I forget that crucial detail, the one that made my plan possible, I was so busy with everything else I forgot to figure out how I was going to get Toushiro here... but why did he come?"

"I won't you to think long and hard about this Karin" said Yuzu obviously pleased she had gotten through my thick skull.

Toushiro's POV

I came...I saw...I cried...

I never cry, I get mad; I get upset, I even get depressed from time to time but I never cry. I crossed through the Senkaimon with tears still in my eyes, I shunpoed all the way to my living quarters and I just cried. The pain it was unbearable, it was worse than getting cut in half by Aizen worse than any disease or sickness, I had a broken heart.

Nobodies POV

A week went by and Karin went to school every day feeling worse and worse each day that passed. Toushiro went through his normal routines like a robot; wake up, do paperwork, go to bed, he didn't even eat. Everybody became increasingly worried for Toushiro because he was even colder than before, and they honestly didn't think that was possible. The two who were the most worried were his lieutenant and his former "true love". So the two girls and Rukia came to the human world to discuss with Karin.

Karin's POV

' "Karin how can you be so stupid, I may not be able to sense spiritual pressure as good as you and Ichigo but i can tell that Hitsugaya came here!" she was slowly getting quieter" Tell me Karin why did he come here?...'Why did he come here...Why did he come here?'

"karin"

"Karin"

"KARIN!"

"WHAT!" I yelled startling the person, or should I say people who tried to wake me up at 5 o'clock in the freaking morning on a Saturday.

"We need to talk to you" said a voice which appeared to belong to Matsumoto.

I blinked twice and looked around the room and saw that Rukia, Matsumoto, Yuzu and the girl Toushiro was in love with were all standing around my bed.

"About what" I said rather pissed, my glare never leaving the girl with the bun in her hair.

"W-we n-need to talk t-to y-you about S-shiro-chan" said the girl with the bun in her hair obviously cracking under the pressure of my glare. 'Shiro -Chan' really'

"No, I refuse to talk to 'Shiro-Chan' ever again" I stated

"Karin please can you her won't talk to anybody else" said Rukia

"Have her go and talk to him" I said pointing an accusing finger at Bun girl "I mean he is in love with her."

"I've tried talking to him but he won't listen to me" said Bun girl.

"Why should I care if he doesn't listen to any of you guys" i asked boldly.

"Because you love him, that's why" Yuzu said bluntly.

"So what, it's an unrequited love anyway" i said as i averted my gaze from everybody else's. Matsumoto sighed and then she began to speak.

"Taicho does love you he's just never been very good at expressing his feelings, but he was going to tell you , that's why he went to the human world to look for you and tell you that he loved you"

Yuzu decided to step in "but he saw you with Charles and became terribly depressed"

Momo decided to finish it all off "and so you caused his depression, but Toushiro has

never been this depressed before."

Tears started to well up in my eyes but i quickly blinked them away and decided "I'll go see if I can talk to Toushiro"


	9. Fairy Tail Ending

**Toushiro's POV **

'I wonder if it would have been easier if she just said that she hated me.' I was just sitting in my office doing paperwork, this helped a little to get my mind off of Karin. It was at its worst when I slept, because when I slept I dreamed and when I dreamed, it was always of Karin.

Her smile, her violet eyes, her smirks, scowls, laugh, and how she would never back down from a challenge, no matter who the opponent was. I'm really glad nobody is in the office now, because they would see me with tears down my face.

**Karin's POV **

I begrudgingly went to the bathroom to take a shower before I went to talk to Toushiro. In the shower I just let the water run down my body for a bit while I was thinking; about my dreams of Toushiro. 'He would genuinely smile at me and then lean in to give me a kiss, I would be about to kiss him when I'd open my eyes and instead of Toushiro there it would be Charles.'

I miss Toushiro so much his Turquoise eyes, soft white hair that always managed to defy gravity, the way his face would turn red like a tomato whenever our hands accidently brushed together. I silently cried while a showered. When I was done I quickly got dressed and hurried to the soccer field ; which is where I am supposed to meet Matsumoto, Rukia and Bun girl so I could head into Soul Society.

"Karin, what took you so long!" yelled Matsumoto.

"I had to shower" Was my nonchalant response.

"Fine, anyways let's get going " Cheered Matsumoto who was suddenly full of excitement.

She quickly opened up the Senkaimon and all four of us went through. On the other side I ran right into the person I was going to find.

**Toushiro's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, her not knowing my true feelings for her. I decided to pick myself off of my chair take a quick shower and head over into the human world to tell Karin I love her.

After I finished my shower I shunpoed as fast as I could to the Senkaimon. When I arrived at the Senkaimon I was about to enter when I ran straight into the person I needed to confess to.

**Karin's POV**

"T-Tou- Tou-shiro " I stuttered uncontrollably.

"Ka-Ka-rin" he stuttered right back. I swear I heard Matsumoto and Rukia giggle, and squeal, but then they quickly excused themselves and ran away, dragging bun girl with them. Toushiro swallowed and then spoke up

"What are you d-doing here Karin" he said nervously helping me up off of the ground.

"I-I came to see y-you" I responded my cheeks flushed red.

"Why don't we go for a walk Karin" He said.

"Sure" I agreed

Toushiro held my hand and we quickly headed for some field on the outskirts of Seiretei. When he let go of my hand we started walking, and we were just walking next to each other for a few minutes before I finally gathered up my strength to talk but he beat me to the point.

"Karin, I have something I need to tell you" He said.

**Toushiro's POV**

"What do you need to tell me Toushiro?" she asked slightly puzzled. 

"W-well i-it's j-just t-that I-I" I stuttered while my face turned bright red.

"Spit it out Toushiro" Karin said.

"I LOVE YOU!" I sorta screamed at her, but then I quickly covered my mouth. Tears started to gather up in her eyes and I started freaking out for a bit

"I'm sorry Karin, don't cry, just don't cry, please don't cry, I couldn't stand it if I made you cry" I rambled.

**Karin's POV**

"Toushiro you idiot!" I yelled, that shut him up.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled back at him, with tears of joy streaming down my face.

He then did the unexpected and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine. Sensations filled my head, his lips were warm, soft and full of passion. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**Nobodies POV **

The two stayed kissing for a while before they decided to walk back hand in hand, and when they arrived back by the Senkaimon they were met with a very happy Matsumoto and Rukia who then proceeded to squeeze the life out of the happy couple.

The End


End file.
